memory_alphafandomcom_de-20200216-history
Arbeiterschaft, Teil II
Um die entführten Crewmitglieder zu befreien muss Chakotay Janeway und die anderen von ihren wahren Identitäten an Bord der Voyager überzeugen. Inhaltsangabe Kurzfassung Langfassung ... Fortsetzung Prolog Chakotay bewaffnet sich mit einer Stange, während die Sicherheitsoffiziere noch nach ihm suchen. Er schlägt damit auf einen Energieknoten ein und deaktiviert somit das Kraftfeld. Als einer der Sicherheitsoffiziere eintrifft, denkt er, dass Chakotay in den Abgrund gesprungen ist und benachrichtigt den Sanitätsdienst. Chakotay springt jedoch aus seinem Versteck hervor, überwältigt ihn, bemächtigt sich seiner Waffe und setzt ihn außer Gefecht. Der zweite Sicherheitsoffizier trifft ein und verletzt Chakotay am Arm bevor dieser auch ihn mit der Waffe betäuben kann. Zur gleichen Zeit geht auf der Voyager der Angriff der Quarren weiter. Harry Kim vermag die Schilde nicht zu druchdringen. In seiner taktischen Datenbank findet der Doktor die Schlacht von Vorkado und lässt eine photonische Schockwelle initiieren, welche beide angreifenden Schiffe kampfunfähig macht. Da jedoch fünf weitere Schiffe auf einem Abfangkurs befinden und Schilde und Transporter offline sind, befiehlt er den Rückzug, um einen neuen Plan zu schmieden. Derweil kommt Chakotay verletzt in der Bar an, wo Kathryn Janeway auf ihn zukommt und sich für Jaffens unhöfliches Verhalten entschuldigt. Sie läd ihn ein, mit ihnen zu feiern, weil sie bei Jaffen einziehen wird. Chakotay lehnt ab, beglückwünscht sie aber. Akt I: Überzeugungsarbeit thumb|leftIm Hintergrund suchen Sicherheitskräfte nach Chakotay und der Sonderermittler Yerid befragt Tom Paris zu dem Verschwinden von B'Elanna Torres. Paris meint, dass er wusste, dass er sie zum Transport begleiten sollte und kritisiert die Sicherheitssituation. Das Gespräch kommt auf Neelix und schließlich auf Amal Kotay, Chakotays Alter-Ego. Tom verweist Yerid darauf doch selbst mit Amal Kotay zu sprechen, dieser ist jedoch schon längst weg. Der Doktor hat für die Voyager mittlerweile Unterschlupf auf einem Mond mit paramagnetischen Kern gefunden. Seine Untersuchungen bei B'Elanna haben ergeben, dass ihre Erinnerungsengramme selektiv verändert wurden, was ihren derzeitigen Zustand erklärt. Neelix meint, dass ihre Leute sich offenbar bruchstückhaft an ihre Vergangenheit erinnern. Der Doktor meint, dass der Täter sehr raffiniert ist: Manche Erinnerungsengramme wurden verändert, manche unterdrückt und andere ließ man intakt. Neelix fragt, ob er den Schaden beheben kann. Der Doktor bestätigt dies, braucht aber Zeit dafür. Neelix wünschte, er könnte helfen. Daher trägt er Neelix auf, sie behutsam wieder in ihr altes Leben einzuführen, da die Erfahrung sehr traumatisch für ihn sein werden. In der Zwischenzeit ist Tuvok auf Quarra noch immer in der Gewalt von Dr Kadan. Gegenüber dem jungen Dr Ravok erklärt er seine Symptome Angst und Depression als normal für das Dysphoriasyndrom. Dieser hegt jedoch Zweifel und wird von Kadan zurecht gewiesen. Nur eine aggressive Behandlung seiner Erinnerungsengramme könne Tuvok helfen. Dann lässt er ihn mit der Behandlung beginnen. Nachdem Kadan gegangen ist kommt Tuvok zu sich. Als Ravok mit Tuvok allein ist, fleht dieser ihn um Hilfe an. Ravok meint, dass sie deshalb hier seien und beginnt die Behandlung. Dank Tuvoks Gedankenverschmelzung erinnert sich Seven of Nine fragmentartig an das Innere eines Borg-Kubus. Sie begibt sich zum Supervisor, um zu erfahren, was mit Tuvok geschehen ist. Dieser verlangt zunächst einen Guten-Morgen-Gruß. Dann zeigt er ihr seine Datei und teilt ihr mit, dass er im Krankenhaus liegt. Seven fragt, ob die Krankheit ansteckend sei, da einige Arbeiter Besorgnis geäußert haben. Yerid platzt herein und möchte die Dateien von Neelix und B'Elanna Torres haben, da die beiden verschwunden sind. Seven fügt hinzu, dass sich beide heute nicht zur Arbeit gemeldet haben. Dann zeigt er ihr ein PADD und zeigt ihr das Bild von Chakotay. Seven bestätigt, dass auch er sich nicht gemeldet hat. Daraufhin fordert Yerid auch seine Akte an. Als Seven sich erkundigt, warum er nach ihm sucht, antwortet er, dass er denkt, dass Chakotay für das Verschwinden der anderen beiden verantwortlich ist. Jaffen und Janeway sind inzwischen damit beschäftigt das Apartment neu einzurichten. Sie legt ein ausgebranntes Plasmarelais als Dekorationsobjekt auf einer Kommode aus. Diese sieht sie als dekorative Objekte an. Jaffen ist darüber allerdings verwundert. Um den Rest ihres Hab und Gut zu holen kehrt sie in ihr Quartier zurück. Dort findet sie im Dunkeln ein blutverschmiertes Handtuch, macht Licht und entdeckt Chakotay, der eine Waffe auf sie richtet. Akt II: Chakotay bittet sie ihm Unterschlupf zu gewähren. Janeway teilt ihm mit, dass Jaffen weiß, wo sie ist und bald nach ihr suchen wird. Janeway fragt ihn, ob er mit B'Elanna Torres' Verschwinden zu tun hätte. Er bejaht dies, gibt aber an, sie und vielen anderen nur helfen zu wollen nach Hause zu gelangen, da ihre Erinnerung gelöscht wurde. Er meint, dass er auch anderen Personen in der Stadt helfen und niemandem schaden wolle. Chakotay bittet Janeway ihm zu vertrauen und legt auf ihr bitten seine Waffe nieder. Er fleht sie an ihm zu helfen bis seine Freunde kommen, Unschuldige würden leiden. Janeway willigt ein und versorgt seinen Arm. Auf der Voyager zeigt Neelix B'Elanna ihr Quartier und ein Foto von ihr und Tom Paris aus ihren Flitterwochen. Torres hält dies für unmöglich, doch Neelix fragt sie, weshalb sie es sonst haben sollten. Auch zeigt er ihr den Fernseher, den sie Tom geschenkt hatte.Da erinnert sie sich, dass Tom sich darin Zeichentrickfilme ansieht. Dann geht sie weiter und betrachtet das Bat'leth sowie die Kinderwiege. Sie erkennt nun den Grund, weshalb Tom ihr gegenüber so fürsorglich war. Bruchstückhaft erinnert sie sich an ihr Leben und versteht als sie die Babykrippe sieht seine Fürsorge. In der Fabrik entwendet Janeway einen Dermalregenerator und wird von Seven gestellt, die fragt, was sie hier macht, da ihre Schicht vor drei Stunden beendet war. Sie behauptet ihn für Jaffen zu brauchen, da er sich leicht verletzt hat. Da Jaffen sich weigert ins Krankenhaus zu gehen, will sie ihn mitnehmen und morgen zurücklegen. Seven akzeptiert dies, ehe sie geht und sich Tuvoks Datei anschaut. Sie ruft alle medizinischen und historischen Daten über seine Spezies an. Es befinden sich darin keine Informationen über seine Spezies. Er hat sich jedoch viele andere Dateien über Arbeiter und Crewmitglieder der Voyager angesehen. In ihrem Apartment behandelt Kathryn Janeway derweil Chakotay mit dem Dermalregenerator. Sie meint, dass er einen Arzt brauche, doch Chakotay meint, dass dies warten kann, bis er auf seinem Schiff ist. Er berichtet ihr über die Voyager. Auf seine Frage hin behauptet sie absolut glücklich auf Quarra zu sein. Chakotay meint, dass eine Frau mit ihren Qualifikationen mehr Verantwortung tragen sollte, als über Reaktorspulen zu wachen. Sie lehnt dies jedoch ab. In dem Moment nimmt Harry Kim mit Chakotay Kontakt auf und berichtet, dass das Schildgitter des Planeten auf einer triaxilierenden Frequenz mit einem covarianten Subraumband zwecks Kommunikation durchdrungen werden kann. Kim erkundigt sich nach anderen Crewmitgliedern, Chakotay berichtet ihm, dass Captain Janeway ihm gegenüber sitzt und ordnet Funkstille an, um nicht entdeckt zu werden. Kim meldet, dass sie noch ein paar Tage für die Reparaturen benötigen. Janeway ist Chakotay gegenüber nun noch misstrauischer und will nicht glauben, dass sie entführt und ihre Erinnerung manipuliert wurde. Chakotay meint, dass ihre Crew in dem Kraftwerk arbeitet und er es mit dem Schiff beweisen kann. Um das zu untermauern entfernt er mit dem Dermalregenerator sein benkaranisches Erscheinungsbild und Janeway scheint überrascht, dass sie der gleichen Spezies angehören. Chakotay erwidert, dass sie viel mehr enge Freunde sind. Akt III: In Jaffens Apartment erzählt Janeway ihm von Chakotays Äußerungen, dieser überzeugt sie aber, dass sie nur wegen Chakotay nicht ihre gemeinsame Zukunft aufs Spiel setzen dürfe. Statt ihrer betreten Sicherheitsoffiziere ihr altes Apartment und nehmen Chakotay in Gewahrsam. Yerid verhört Chakotay, welcher erst behauptet, Neelix nicht zu kennen und auch mit B'Elanna nicht zu tun zu haben. Als die Chirurgin seinen subdermalen Transponder findet erzählt er Yerid bereitwillig seine Geschichte. Er meint, dass sie beide das Verschwinden von Leuten untersuchen. Dr Ravok platzt jedoch herein und bringt Chakotay auf Kadans Befehl in die Division 6, Neuropathologie. Er hätte angeblich einen Rückfall des Dysphoriasyndroms und sei geisteskrank. Yerid will mitgehen, was Ravok jedoch ablehnt. Außerdem habe der Leiter der Ermittlungen dem zugestimmt. Chakotay eröffnet Yerid, dies sei eine Lüge, er wäre niemals untersucht worden. Er wird dennoch abtransportiert. Auf der Voyager serviert Neelix B'Elanna Eierpfannkuchen mit Ahornsirup, ihre morgendliche Leibspeise. Währenddessen liest sie Toms Logbucheinträge. Neelix weist sie darauf hin, dass dies verboten sei. Sie erwidert er wäre schließlich ihr Ehemann und ist überrascht über seine Beschreibungen von ihr. Neelix erkundigt sich nach ihren Gefühlen und sie meint, es würde alles im Nebel liegen. Sie fragt auch, was mit Paris wäre. Mittlerweile hat der Doktor einen Weg gefunden, wie er die Sensoren der quarranischen Schiffe austricksen kann. Er ist von seiner Genialität überzeugt, während Harry Kim dies auf sein einprogrammiertes Fachwissen schiebt. In dem Moment werden sie von Chakotay kontaktiert, der ihnen Koordinaten übermittelt, wo sie warten sollen. Chakotay ist jedoch schon längst nicht mehr er selbst, auch er wurde mittlerweile von Dr Kadan behandelt. Dr. Ravok eröffnet Dr. Kadan, dass alle Arbeiter im Kraftwerk auf das Dysphoriasyndrom untersucht werden sollten. Dieser lehnt ab und Ravok bezweifelt seine Kompetenz. Derweil kontaktiert Seven of Nine Yerid und erzählt, dass 136 Individuen, weitgehend der gleichen Spezies, am selben Tag auf Quarra eintrafen und alle in der Neuropathologie des Zentralkrankenhauses wegen dem Dysphoriasyndrom behandelt wurden, inklusive ihr. Seven kann sich daran jedoch nicht erinnern und fordert Yerid auf, wegen Tuvok zu ermitteln. Auf ihre Frage nach Tuvok habe man ihr geantwortet, dass er emotional instabil sei und behandelt werden müsse. Sie und Tom Paris wollen Yerid bei seinen Ermittlungen helfen, dieser wurde jedoch suspendiert. Er meint, dass er nicht einfach ins Krankenhaus spazieren kann. Seven und Paris wollen ihm dabei allerdings helfen. Seven versucht es zunächst allein und geht zu Dr. Ravok und unterhält sich über die Krankheit. Akt IV: Sie behauptet beunruhigende Gedanken zu haben, vielleicht sogar Disphoria, und Dr. Kadan sprechen zu wollen. Dr. Ravok willigt schließlich ein und will Dr. Kadan holen. Seven nutzt die Chance und nimmt Zugriff auf die Datenbanken. Yerid befragt derweil Kathryn Janeway zu Chakotay. Sie behauptet ihn nicht zu kennen. Als er den Dermalregenerator erwähnt nimmt Jaffen alle Schuld auf sich. Yerid erzählt von Chakotays Äußerungen und er und Janeway tauschen sich schließlich aus. Dr. Kadan ist wütend darüber, dass Ravok Seven of Nine allein gelassen hat. Während seiner Abwesenheit hat sie 64 geheime Dateien geöffnet und ist nun ein Sicherheitsrisiko. Es kommt zum Streitgespräch zwischen Kadan und Ravok. Ravok hat den Dateien entnommen, dass Kadan Unschuldige manipuliert, falsche Diagnosen stellt, selektiv das Erinnerungsvermögen verändert und zur Arbeit zwingt, er sei eine Gefährdung für ihre Gesellschaft. Kadan erwidert, dass der Arbeitskräftemangel eine Gefährdung der öffentlichen Gesundheit wäre und er ihnen ein besseres Leben geben würde. Ravok meint, dass Ärzte den Patienten nicht schaden dürfen. Kadan entgegnet ihm, dass sie ihnen zu einem produktiven und erfüllten Leben verhelfen. Ravok bezichtigt Kadan, sich an anderen zu bereichern und will ihn melden. Kadans Programm ist jedoch von der Regierung genehmigt und Ravok könne sich aussuchen, ob er loyal sei oder nicht. In der Bar wird Tom von Sicherheitsoffizieren angesprochen, ob er Seven gesehen hätte, sie sei gefährlich. Er verneint. Als sie weg sind kommt Seven mit Janeway, Jaffen und Yerid aus ihrem Versteck. Zusammen hecken sie einen Plan aus, wie sie der Voyager helfen können. Janeway erwähnt das covarianten Subraumband auf triaxilierender Frequenz und will die Voyager kontakten. Janeway will zurück zum Werk gehen und das Schiff kontakten. Jaffen will sie bereiten. Seven of Nine und Yerid wollen Chakotay und Tuvok befreien, weswegen Yerid Seven wegen akutem Dysphoriasyndromrückfalls zu Dr. Kadan bringt. Yerid will Tuvok und Chakotay befragen, Kadan lehnt ab, da die Patienten nicht gestört werden dürften. Als Yerid ihn mit einer Waffe bedroht und Seven dem Nachdruck verleiht, fügt er sich. Mittlerweile ist es Janeway gelungen im Kontrollraum mit der Voyager Kontakt aufzunehmen. Jaffen bewacht derweil den Zugang. Harry Kim und die genesene B'Elanna Torres instruieren sie, die Hauptenergie abzuschalten um das Schildgitter des Planeten zu deaktivieren. Bevor sie genaue Anweisungen geben können bricht die Verbindung ab und Alarm wird ausgelöst. Die Voyager wird inzwischen von drei Quarren-Raumschiffen angegriffen. Jaffen befindet sich nicht mehr draußen vor der Tür des Kontrollraumes, stattdessen kommen von allen Seiten Sicherheitsleute auf Janeway zu. Akt V: Sie überlegt kurz und springt über ein Geländer ein Stockwerk tiefer. Dort befindet sich auch Jaffen und es kommt zu einem Schusswechsel. Währenddessen wird auch die Voyager angegriffen, obwohl ihre Position für die Quarren eigentlich geheim sein sollte. Dabei werden die Transporter beschädigt. Janeway kommt eine Idee, sie will dem Computer vorspielen eine Kernüberlastung stehe bevor, um die Hauptenergie ausfallen zu lassen. Dr. Kadan hat derweil mit der Änderung der Erinnerungsengramme bei Chakotay, Tuvok und Dr. Ravok schon längst begonnen. Seven of Nine ist auch hier und Kadan behauptet Ravok habe das Dysphoria-Syndrom. Yerid weist ihn an, die Verbindungen sofort zu lösen. Auf der Voyager hat diesmal nicht der Doktor, sondern Harry Kim eine geniale Idee, wie er die Angreifer überwältigen kann. Er lässt drei der verbliebenen fünf Rettungskapseln ausstoßen und maskiert alle Lebenszeichen im Briefingraum. Die Quarren weisen den Doktor an, ihnen das Schiff zu übergeben, während die Rettungskapseln mit Traktorstrahlen erfasst wurden. Die Rettungskapseln erweisen sich jedoch als Bomben und setzen wie erwartet mit ihrer Detonation die Quarren außer Gefecht. Kim, Torres und Neelix kehren zurück auf die Brücke und Torres stellt die Transporter wieder her. In der Fabrik gelingt es Janeway eine Kernüberlastung zu erzeugen und wie erwartet fällt überall die Hauptenergie aus und die gesamte Voyager-Crew wird herausgebeamt. Später bedankt sich der quarranische Botschafter auf der Voyager für die Aufdeckung dieser Konspiration und versichert, dass alle Zwangsarbeiter nun frei sind. In ihrem Quartier amüsiert sich Tom Paris Popcorn essend mit Cartoons, während B'Elanna ihm zusieht. Sie setzt sich zu ihm und gibt ihm einen Kuss, er fragt wofür, sie erwidert für die Fürsorge, obwohl er sie nicht kannte. Dann schlägt sie ihn und sagt, das sei für die schamlose Flirterei in der Bar gewesen. Dieser rechtfertigt sich jedoch damit, dass er ein Opfer von Gedankenkontrolle war. Jaffen ist derweil begeistert von Janeways Quartier. Sie würde ihm gerne auf der Voyager einen Posten anbieten, doch dann wäre die Beziehung vorbei. Ein Sternenflottencaptain dürfe nicht mit Besatzungsmitgliedern fraternisieren. Jaffen ist in der Fabrik befördert worden und nun Schichtsupervisor. Außerdem ist er wirklich auf der Suche nach Arbeit nach Quarra gekommen. Als Erinnerung möchte er Janeway das ausgebrannte Plasmarelais geben. Sie meint, dass sie keine Andenken braucht, um sie an ihn zu erinnern und fällt ihm stattdessen in die Arme. Ein wenig bedröppelt kommt Janeway später auf der Brücke an, langsam schreitet sie zu ihrem Stuhl. Kim meldet ihre Anwesenheit. Chakotay fragt, ob sie startklar wäre. Sie erwidert, dass alles nicht real war, aber sich dennoch angefühlt habe wie zu Hause. Ohne Chakotay hätte sie nie von ihrem anderen Leben erfahren. Chakotay fragt, ob sie es bedauern würde. Janeway lehnt kategorisch ab und lässt Tom Paris den Kurs wieder aufnehmen. Dialogzitate Hintergrundinformationen Die Vorkommnisse in und werden in Stargate aufgegriffen. SG-1 wird ebenfalls entführt, einer Gehirnwäsche unterzogen und dann als Arbeiter missbraucht. Erst nach einer Weile können sie sich aus dieser Gehirnwäsche befreien und zusammen mit den anderen "Sklaven" ausbüxen. Links und Verweise Produktionsbeteiligte Darsteller und Synchronsprecher Verweise en:Workforce, Part II (episode) es:Workforce, Part II fr:Workforce, Part II (épisode) nl:Workforce, Deel II Kategorie:Episode (VOY)